La Lista
by allabouthim
Summary: CAP 2 UP! El final. Era un rumor, un susurro silencioso que se escabullía entre las esquinas de ese enorme pasillo. Era un secreto que nadie conocía, pero que, a la vez, todos estaban esperando por escuchar.
1. Propiedad Privada de James Potter

**La Lista**

**_- Propiedad Privada de James Potter -_**

Era un rumor, un susurro silencioso que se escabulla entre las esquinas de ese enorme pasillo. Era un secreto que nadie conocía, pero que, a la vez, todos estaban esperando por escuchar. Una leyenda, que no tiene ni cabeza ni principio, que se fue desformando, transformando cada vez que pasaba de boca en boca, de cuadro en cuadro.

Su origen, no se sabe con certeza. Pudo haber empezado con los mismos fundadores, o hasta con el trío más revoltoso de la escuela (que, para el caso, era lo mismo).

Según le contaba el silencio de la noche, a los ululares de las hojas, el día de la semana, que no figuraba en el calendario, se reunían los chicos de cuatro casas sin nombre, en una habitación que el castillo no había visto en su vida para discutir lo que todos sabían y todos callaban. Cuentan las malas lenguas que existía un pergamino oculto en un mapa, que establecía las chicas que estaban disponibles, y las que estaban prohibidas, un pedazo de papel que daba el inicio a la cacería y al remate de ciegos corazones de esperanza de amor eterno.

- "Fue ayer a la noche" ¡¿Y a ella qué le importaba?! Hace cuatro años que seguía escuchando la misma idiotez. Ella no era un trofeo y ninguna tonta lista le iba a decir con quien debía y no salir. ¡No tenía un tatuaje que dijese _"Propiedad Privada de James Potter"_!... por poner un ejemplo, claro está. Además, ¡nunca nadie había visto esa dichosa lista! Seguramente era un invento de esas unineuronales.

- "¿Y eso es fundamental para que siga viviendo por qué…?" Había que admitirlo, adoraba ser sarcástica. Sentía que era una forma de utilizar su inteligencia para crear respuestas originales, y no caer en las mismas redundancias de siempre. Ella lo amaba, y para _él_, era una razón más para no sacarle los ojos de encima. _Le_ encantaba como lo retaba con sus palabras, como hacía de cada charla, un duelo de verdades matizadas con la ironía, que confundía al amor con la obsesión, y al corazón con la mentira.

Lo sentía, le quemaba, la ponía nerviosa, y hasta hacia que algunas mariposas que _no_ estaban en su panza por su culpa, despertaran de su eterno adormecimiento.

- "Tranquila, no te saco" Le dijo en un susurro la chica de pelo corto y ondulado, mientras que la batalla que desataban con las palabras ahora, terminaban con las miradas ¿Y eso por qué debía tranquilizarla? No es que creyera en esa estúpida lista, ni que estuviese de acuerdo con ella, pero debía admitir que su _supuesta_ existencia justificaba muchas actitudes extrañas del sector masculino para con ella. Si es que ese Potter la tenía como _suya_, era lógico que el resto del alumnado nunca la hubiese invitado a salir… Ese _Potter_ y sus manías obsesivas para con ella…

La clase había terminado, y antes de que él pudiera pararse para decirle algo, ya había desaparecido del aula.

- "¿Estás seguro de no querer cambiarla, Cornamenta?" Otra vez la voz de sus miedos invadía sus oídos con el gustito tan _Black_ que tenía loco a gran parte de las estudiantes y alguna que otra profesora…

- "Ya sabes la respuesta Canuto" Y como el príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas, se dirigió hipnotizado hacia el lugar en que una princesa con matices dorados, lo esperaba en silencio.

**Flash Back**

-"¡Perdón!"

- "No"

-"¡Perdón!"

- "No"

-"¡¡¡Perdón!!!" Los ladridos de un joven merodeador, tan oscuro como su apellido, entraba por la puerta de la habitación del tercer piso de la torre de los leones, escoltando a un joven de cabellos dorados y mirada perdida.

- "Mira que de todas las chicas que podían haber en el colegio… de todas Canuto, ¡de todas!" Era tanta la frustración, que su garganta le impedía a las palabras salir.

- "¿Qué iba a saber yo que te seguía gustando? Eso fue en primero Lunático, ¡somos adolescentes!, cambiamos de gustos como de ropa interior" Sirius se tiró en su cama, mientras que sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, no le perdían pisada al hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en lobo, a pesar de no ser luna llena.

- "¡¡¡Yo no soy como _tu_!!!" Soltó Remus con el último suspiro de fuerza. Su cuerpo se desplomó en su colchón, mientras que la angustia y la tristeza, se sacaban el antifaz de la bronca, para dejarse ver tal cual eran.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?" Un muchacho de ojos almendras entró en la alcoba como si un huracán hubiese azotado la torre. Solo necesitó que su mirada encontrase la del joven canino para entender más de lo que quería saber.

Sin dar explicaciones, se dirigió a su mesita de luz en busca de algo que sus dos amigos no llegaron a escuchar.

- "¡Aquí está!" Celebró luego de unos segundos. Se dirigió con paso torpe hacia donde estaban los otros dos y puso lo que estaba buscando sobre la cama de Sirius, mientras que Remus se acercaba para ver que se tenía entre manos.

- "¡Brillante!" Alabó Canuto, al preguntarse cómo no e le había ocurrido a él antes.

- "Pero ellas _NO_ deben enterarse" Recalcó Remus, mientras agarraba una pluma y escribía unas palabras en el pergamino.

- "¿Y tu a quién escribirás Cornamenta?" Dubitó Sirius. Pero al merodeador no le alcanzó el tiempo para tener su respuesta, cuando una mirada con destellos rojos, chocaron con la suya. "Para que pregunté" Susurró en un suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- "Ella es el amor de mi vida, me robó el corazón y jamás saldrá de esta lista, ni va a ser de otro Canuto, no la sacaré _nunca_, es _palabra de merodeador_."… Esa respuesta se fue repitiendo a lo largo de los cuatro años siguientes, mientras que las palabras _**"Lily Potter"**_ resaltaban en la cabeza de un pergamino que no existía, escrito por un corazón de 13 años, que estaba aprendiendo a latir.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Había pasado cuatro años desde que habían escrito ese pergamino que se había agrandado, tanto por las cazas de su amigo Sirius, como por la cantidad de alumnos que, semana a semana, se agregaban a _la lista_. No es que él se hubiese quedado contando las estrellas todos estos años, mientras que _"el resto"_ (como lo llamaba él), _"todo el mundo en su sano juicio"_ (según Sirius) o _"solo ustedes dos"_ (textuales palabras de Remus) se la pasaban divirtiéndose con cualquier chica que se le cursara por el pasillo. Definitivamente, no. Pero él sabía, que solo había e iba a haber una _Señora Potter_ (además de su madre, claro está) en su corazón… y él, muy a pesar de muchos, ya la había marcado como suya aunque, era él el que le pertenecía a ella.

Esa noche era el baile de Halloween, y todavía le faltaba pedirle que vaya con él al baile 49 veces, que le grite unas 36 y que lo mande a la enfermería unas 15.

Y ahí estaba, tan linda como hipnotizada por su propia mente. Caminaba por el pasillo sin fijarse por donde andaba, sus pies conocían a la perfección esos pasillos, podía recorrerlos con los ojos cerrados y con Potter diciéndole cosas bonitas al odio (hipotéticamente, por supuesto).

- "¡Lily!... ¡Lily!... ¡Espera!" Antes de que sus piernas le respondieran y empezaran a correr nuevamente, el _maldito_ ya estaba al lado suyo… _agarrándole la mano_. Una corriente eléctrica, como si millones de pequeñas hormiguitas estuviesen haciendo el camino hacia su corazón, desarmó sus sentidos y le hizo tragas cualquier insulto que pudiera salir de su boca. "¿Querrías…?"

- "¡James!" Una muchacha de su misma edad apareció de la nada, y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro. La cara de Lily era un poema, el mismo que podría escribirle Voldemort a Dombledore… ¿Qué hacía esa chica sobre _su_ Potter? ¿Y por qué diantre él no se la sacaba de encima? ¿Cómo venía tan campante a preguntarle si ella quería ir con él al baile (porque eso era _obvio_), y luego una rubia oxigenada con aguaras lo aprisionaba? ¿Es que pensaba que iba a dejar que la humillara _48 veces _más?

No quiso explicaciones, ni pidió darlas. Las pocas ilusiones que tenía para ir al baile, se habían esfumado, tan rápido como una brisa invernal derrotaba las hojas de los árboles.

Cuando al fin James pudo liberarse de esa chica, que ni de su nombre se acordaba, pudo deslumbrar un espejismo rojo que doblaba por los pasillos y desaparecía, un reflejo que le dijo más que mil palabras: _ella_ había estado pensando en decirle que _si_.

La tarde continuó con su marcha, como si ese pequeño _milagro_ de noche de brujas no hubiese pasado, como si las lágrimas que delineaban un corazón roto no hubiesen dejado rastro.

La buscó, Merlín sabe que lo hizo, pero _ni siquiera Hogwarts_ sabía donde estaba, era como si se hubiese convertido en un fantasma corpóreo que nadie veía.

- "¡Vamos Cornamenta! No es el fin del mundo, te has besado con todo el colegio en frente de ella, no es la primera vez ¿Qué le hace un dementor más a Azkaban?" Sirius Black se estaba arreglando para la fiesta. Si larga cabellera parecía agarrada por los ángeles, mientras que la oscuridad de su traje se confundía con la de su mirada.

- "¡Gracias Canuto!, con amigos como tu, ¿quién necesita enemigos?" Ironizó una voz proveniente de la ducha. Estaba exhausto y muy molesto. No solo porque no la había encontrado, sino porque _alguien_ había dicho (por no decir gritado) en medio del Gran Salón, que el merodeador James Potter no tenía pareja esa noche. Y como si ese día fuese un extracto de la película _"El Soltero más Codiciado"_, las alumnas (incluyendo también las que tenían citas), lo persiguieron por todo el colegio hasta que se escondió en su baño. Era una verdadera pena que todos supieran de su primera _"no cita"_, todos, menos _ella_.

Si el día para _él_ había sido un caos, era porque no había entrado a la habitación de las chicas. Era lo más parecido al fin del mundo que alguien haya podido ver en su vida, con rubores y tacos volando de aquí para allá.

Unas peinaban a otras, mientras que se ayudaban entre si para cambiarse. Se pasaban los ruleros y las medias. Pero dentro de ese caos de brillos, había un mundo aparte. Había una cama con doseles cerrados, como frontera entre dos realidades. Adentro, la presencia del silencio no le daba cabida al abrumador nerviosismo que invadía la habitación.

No quería ir, no tenía ganas, ¿qué iba a hacer toda la noche más que aburrirse y pasarla muy mal?... Pero, ¿por qué la pasaría mal?... _"Porque va a estar con otra"_… Eso era verdad pero, ¿por qué diantre nadie le invitaba a ella? ¿Era por es maldita _lista_? ¿Es que acaso es justo que ella se tenga que quedar a vestir santos mientras él va de cama en cama? ¡A no!, ¡eso si que no!, Lily Evans no nació para esperar a nadie, ¡ni que estuviésemos a principios de siglo!... Si James Potter quería guerra, ella le iba a mostrar el infierno, ya iba a ver que con ella nadie jugaba.

La pelirroja salió de su cama y se metió en la ducha sin darse cuenta de que los gritos habían cesado al momento que ella abría sus doseles… Algo raro ocurría con la _prefecta perfecta_, y James Potter no tardaría en enterarse…

El baile ya había empezado, no sabía si fue hace cinco minutos o una hora, dos cervezas de manteca o cuatro whiskey de fuego atrás… _Ella _no estaba, _él_ no se divertía.

James Potter estaba sentado en una mesa lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada y la pista de baile como para ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas que en ese momento deseaban ser pelirrojas. Es que eso chico más lindo no podía estar, se ve que el desamor le sentaba de maravilla. Su pelo, tan alborotado, como su marca distintiva, bailaba con las luces que hipnotizaban el ambiente, mientras que su desaliñado estilo se confundía con la elegancia de la noche, como si acabara de bajar de su escoba. Sus labios habían tomado un brillo provocativo por las pequeñas gotitas de alcohol que se habían estancado en ellos, incitados a ser bebidos. Si, definitivamente no podía estar más _lindo_.

De repente, la música le deja lugar a la nada y esta, a los suspiros, los murmullos. Alguien había entrado al Gran Salón, pero la pregunta era, ¿quién?...


	2. Propiedad Privada de Lily Evans

**La Lista**

_**- Propiedad Privada de Lily Evans -**_

_Estaba lista, tenía que hacerlo… Aguantó la respiración y hasta hubiese jurado que el tiempo se detuvo menos que un segundo, lo suficiente par que sus ojos se abran y, ante estos, el Gran Salón brillaba por su esplendor. Calabazas en el cielo, como chusmas flotantes, le hacían cortejo a su hermosa mirada, mientras sentía que un par de ojos avellanados le carcomían el alma._

Estaba preciosa, de eso no había duda. Un hermoso vestido, que no llegaba a ser de oro, solamente porque su presencia irradiaba aún más, delineaba sus marcadas curvas, cayendo en el suelo y perdiéndose con sus pasos, mientras que un tajo en la pierna izquierda toreaba sus sentidos y jugaban con su imaginación.

De pronto cayó de esa nube tan cómoda y suave para terminar en el frío piso, donde más de uno la miraba como si ella no fuera Lily Evans, _SU_ Lily Evans.

Solo faltó una mirada ametrallante que recorriera el lugar, _porque donde manda capitán, no manda marinero_.

Ella se dio cuenta, lo sentía, como todas esas miradas iban siendo remplazadas por el miedo. Los miró con autosuficiencia, pero solo _uno_ le devolvió la mirada.

- "_Touché_" Representó con una leve inclinación la pelirroja. Acto que, el merodeador, enseguida entendió con aires de superioridad. Pero la última palabra, aún no estaba lista, era su turno de mover. Tenía la jugada planeada desde antes de entrar al salón, es que era _tan_ predecible…

Se acercó hacia él lentamente, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo sutil y marcado ¡Por fin hacía uso de los consejos de su madre! _"La mejor arma de seducción es la elegancia"_.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que el calor en el Gran Salón estaba aumentando. Se desabrochó un botón más de su camisa, mientras su mano izquierda agarraba el primer vaso lleno que tenía cerca para saciar su sed, lástima que era whiskey de fuego, sino no hubiese quemado tanto.

Por un momento ella se sintió flaquear, inconcientemente él la había vuelto a enamorar y, aunque ella _jamás_ lo admitiría, esa noche había sucumbido, por primera vez, ante los encantos del _gran_ Potter… de pronto una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos… _"el show debe continuar"_, y ese desliz que, según ella, duró una eternidad y tres cuartas partes de otra, y para el reloj, no llegó a ser un segundo, quedó oculto bajo la cola de su vestido, que borraba cualquier huella que ella dejaba esparcida por ahí.

Cuando los ojos de él pudieron volver a enfocar, tenía su boca rozándole el oído. Había soñado con este momento tantas veces, había fantaseado mil y una maneras de comerle la boca, mientras la llevaba al cielo.

Podía sentir sus carnosos labios, tentando a su oído y como su aliente se impregnaba como gotitas de vapor en su cuello…

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, sus manos se perdían en las imágenes que creaba su mente ante la tentación que provocaba en él esa entrada al cielo.

- "Jaque Mate" Una dulce voz, que salió de sus labios, tardó más de lo normal en ser procesado por sus neuronas.

"_¿Jaque Mate?"_, ¿qué quería haber dicho con e...? Un balde de agua helada congeló su circulación y le robó el aire a sus pulmones…_su_ pelirroja estaba bailando bien pegadita con… ¿pero quién era _ese_? La mirada del Gran Salón se centraba en la _prefecta perfecta_ y su misterioso acompañante, mientras que un leve susurro se esparcía por todo el salón… _Alguien_ le había derrocado la Reina al merodeador, y eso solo significaba algo…_venganza_.

Un instinto salvaje se despertó en él, un deseo infrenable de sangre y sufrimiento. No era conciente de lo que hacía ni sentía la presión que dos pares de manos hacían sobre su pecho para que no matara a alguien.

- "Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo"… Pero él no escuchaba, no sentía ¿De dónde conocía _ella_ a ese _patán_?

**Flash Back**

- "Muy bien señorita Evans, ya esta todo listo para el baile de Halloween"

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en su oficina bañada de papeles, junto a su mejor alumna, prefecta y premio anual, Lily Evans.

- "Lo único que nos faltaría, profesora, sería encontrar algún grupo que tocara esa noche" Informó la pelirroja mientras buscaba algún papel en esa montaña de documentos. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, y Lily creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en la comisura izquierda de la profesora, pero eso era algo de lo cuál, nunca iba a poder estar segura.

- "Adelante"

Un joven muchacho entró por la puerta. No podía ser mucho más grande que ella y, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto en el colegio. Tenía el pelo castaño alborotado, cosa que tenía vista de algún otro lugar, pero no se acordaba de donde, los ojos grandes color chocolate pero, para su sorpresa, sentía que les faltaban _algo_. Era muy guapo… pero no era _él_.

- "Señorita Evans, déjeme presentarle al Señor Taylor, él va a ser el encargado de la música mañana" Los presentó su jefa de casa, mientras que el joven, cuál caballero, besaba galantemente su mano.

- "Por favor Señorita, llámeme Will"…_Nada_, eso fue lo que sintió, absolutamente _nada_. Ni un cosquilleo que le recorriera todo el cuerpo, ni que sus mejillas tuvieran un sonrojo extraño. Se sentó junto a ella y así estuvieron un largo rato.

La profesora los dejó solos para que ultimaran detalles. Lily no era tonta, sabía que él no le sacaba sus ojos de encima, pero a ella no le importaba… porque no era _él_.

- "¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" Bueno, esa si que no se la esperaba, parecía que estaba pensando esa pregunta por un largo tiempo y no sabía como decírselo.

- "La verdad, no" Se sinceró ella ", pero todavía falta que me lo pregunten _49_ veces" la miró extraño, y no era para menos, era una respuesta que él no entendía porque, simplemente, no era _él_. Al ver la expresión en su cara, agregó rápidamente "Larga historia"

Y así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que su estómago reclamaba atención y sus ojos, una reconfortante cama. Salieron del despacho de McGonagall, cada uno siguiendo su camino… separados… opuestos…

- "Supongo que te veré en el baile" La intentó seducir, mientras se despedían. Su voz hubiese parecido igual a la _suya_, si no hubiese sido porque a los oídos de ella sonaba tan falsa, tan fingida, tan poco _él_. No sentía como sus orejas se ruborizaban ante su galantería, o como odiaba que le regalase su corazón con un verso y ella, por su estúpido orgullo, tuviera que rechazarlo. "¿Lily?"

Una voz la volvió a la realidad.

La vida es muy confusa, tiene sus artimañas, esas situaciones incómodas que, por lo que queremos ver, no vemos lo que realmente pasa. Como dos personas, ven, sienten, respiran un momento de manera diferente. Como alguien confunde una sonrisa, producto de un recuerdo, con una aceptación de amor.

- "Eh, si, nos vemos ahí" No sabía porque, pero una infundada e injustificada necesidad de ver a _cierto_ chico, desbordó sus pulmones. No se acordó del que tenía adelante suyo, y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que el temblor de sus piernas la dejaba moverse. Pero antes de que diera vuelta a la esquina, un pedido de reservarle una canción con la marca Taylor llegó a ser oída, pero no escuchada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Parecían muy divertidos, de hecho, no recordaba en ninguno de estos siete años que se haya reído de algo que él le haya dicho. Era triste, si, pero también era verdad, o por lo menos _la verdad_ que ella quería que el mundo viera.

… Otro sorbo de _whiskey_ arrasó con todo lo que había en su garganta, excepto ese extraño y penetrante gustito a tristeza, que se escondía entre sus encías y quemaba su lengua.

Le empezaba a molestar hasta lo que tenía puesto. La corbata casi se le cae del cuello de la camisa, mientras que con cada movimiento de su mano al alborotar su cabellera o agarrar su vaso de _whiskey_, le agregaba un despliegue más a su desaliñada apariencia.

Lo miraba, lo envidiaba, lo odiaba. Imaginaba que era _él_ el que la tenía entre sus brazos y bailaba con su hermosa cadera, que era _él_ el que le susurraba cosas inentendibles a su oído mientras que sus manos… "¡Oye!, ¡eso si ya fue suficiente!"

Si, la música era buena. Y si, el chico con quien bailaba tenía lo suyo. Pero, ha decir verdad, el resto de los que estaban en le fiesta los miraban raro. De las chicas no se sorprendía, siempre que hay carne nueva, las _leonas_ se peleaban por la presa, pero de los hombres… ¿Es que acaso todo el sector masculino tira la _quaffle_ para el otro aro? ¡Pobre Leila cuando se entere de que su _querido_ Black le gusta usar perfumes de _Nina Ricci_ y tacones de _Dolce&Gabanna_!… Pero, aguarden un segundo, esa mirada de Black, ella la conocía, y no tiene nada que ver con alguna connotación sexual… ¿estaba tramando algo?, pero, ¿por…? Sus ojos dieron un giro de 60° hacia donde ella misma se había prohibido mirar, pensar… Ahí estaba, más lindo que hace diez minutos. Tenía que repetirse uno y otra vez cuál era la razón por la cuál ella estaba bailando con _otro_ y no encerrada con él en algún lugar del castillo… y cada vez le costaba más y más recordarlo.

- "Lily, ¿me estás escuchando?" Will casi la obligó a volver de sus pensamientos, parecía que le estaba diciendo algo importante, pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le había dicho.

- "Si, discúlpame Will, es que me agarro de repente mucho calor y me estoy muriendo de sed" Se separó de su pareja de baile y fingió que se estaba sofocando.

- "No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo" Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el joven desapareció del plano para no volver.

No había siquiera empezado la siguiente canción, cuando unas cálidas y fuertes manos aprisionaron su vientre, y le succionaron el aire al Universo. Sentía como sus sentidos no le respondían y estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para salir de la encrucijada en que la había dejado su mente, poniéndola en el medio de esa finísima línea, donde la realidad se confunde con la fantasía, y los sueños se mantienen despiertos.

- "Muy bien preciosa" Un aliento, solo comparable con las descargas eléctricas que palpitaban en su abdomen, congestionaba sus oídos con la más placentera melodía ", tu ganas. Ahora, por favor, terminemos con este juego que ya no aguanto" Parecía que su plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado, y ahora era el momento de la fase _"B"_.

- "Lo lamento mucho Potter, pero _yo_ tengo pareja" Y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que, sorprendentemente tenía, se separó de sus brazos e hizo que se arreglaba el pelo, la ropa y los labios, mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

De James Potter se podían decir muchas cosas, y entre ellas se caracterizaba su paciencia, y más con _su_ hermosa pelirroja, pero esta gota fue la que derramó el vaso.

Más tarde, ella agradecería que estén todas las luches apagadas, porque sino hubiese sido protagonista _del_ escándalo de la noche, ¿no me creen?, ¿qué pensarían ustedes si ven a James Potter arrastrando por la muñeca a Lily Evans por todo el Gran Salón?...

Habían pasado la puerta que separaba la fiesta de un pasillo desolado, cuando la _dulce_ y _delicada_ voz de la prefecta retumbó en las columnas.

- "¡Suéltame Potter!... ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ... ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!... ¡Violador! ... ¡Secuestrador! ... ¡_Troglodita_!... " James se separó tan bruscamente que la pelirroja terminó chocando contra _él_. Su cara sacaba chispas, y de su boca, estaba a punto de salir alguna que otra palabrota. Lily lo miraba asustada, con miedo de lo que le podía hacer. Pareció que él entendió la indirecta que le mandaron sus ojos y, sin decir una palabra, siguió su camino a vaya a saber Merlín dónde.

Después de haber subido tres pisos, haber cruzado cinco retratos y ocho pasadizos, llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia y tranquila. Las penumbras del silencio hicieron espacio para que esa guerra fría, se desatara, y las verdades salgan a la luz.

Luego de unos minutos, la voz de _él_ salió de las sombras.

- "¿Qué más quieres de mi?" Ella se dio vuelta, preparada para darle una respuesta, cuando se percató de que la distancia entre ambos era menor que la del grosor de una pluma, pero mayor de la que deseaba.

Inspiró un bocado de aire bien grande, mientras que las palabra de ordenaban en su garganta.

- "Que… me… dejes… en… paz" Sabía que sus emociones no iban a tardar mucho en estallar en sus ojos y todavía no estaba lista para asumir que había ganado… que ella estaba enamorada.

Con la mirada más fría que esos cálidos ojos avellana le permitían, dio por terminada la _conversación_ y se dispuso a salir. Pero, parece que ese no era _su_ plan, porque no pudo dar ni dos pasos, cuando él la tomo por le brazo izquierdo y la trajo hacia él.

- "¿Qué más quieres de mi?" Volvió a repetir, como si la respuesta jamás hubiese sido dada.

Si antes era difícil pensar, teniéndolo cerca, ahora ya era imposible. Sentía como el aroma de alcohol que emanaba de su garganta, se le unía al dulce néctar de chocolate que habitaba en sus labios, para formar una sustancia irresistible. "¿Por qué viniste con ese idiota?, ¿es que acaso no veías que me estabas matando?, _¿qué quieres de mi?_"

- "Will no es un idiota" Logró articular Lily, una vez que sus ojos cortaron el hechizo que mantenían con sus labios, pero parecía que la respuesta no le gustó mucho al merodeador.

- "¡¿_Will_?!" James se alejó de Lily pronunciando con asco y desprecio _ese_ nombre, mientras la miraba sin entender lo que decía. "¿A é lo llamas "_Will_" y a mi que me conoces desde hace siete años, todavía no logro que siquiera me llames de buena manera aunque sea por mi apellido?" El enojo del merodeador paralizaba al aire, y a ella también… pero no pasó ni más de un segundo para que se diera cuenta de a quien le estaba pidiendo explicaciones… el volcán Evans había entrado en acción.

- "¿No será, TAL VEZ, porque él _SI_ se merece que lo trate bien?" Comenzó a gritar Lily. "Que yo recuerde, hasta ahora él no me prometió amor eterno y después se fue a la cama con la primera que se le tiraba encima".

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, más grande que si hubiese entrado a la tienda de Zonko con todo el dinero de su bóveda.

- "Estas celosa" Esa era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como dos lunas llenas, al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar un _poquitito_ por su enojo.

- "¿De qué…?" Se aclaró la garganta. "¿De qué estas ha… hablando?" Mintió la pelirroja, pero sus esfuerzos por disfrazar a su amor de odio, solo lograban que la sonrisa del merodeador se agrande más y que la distancia que existía entre ellos, desaparezca con cada uno de sus pasos. Obviamente, esa era una posición que la pelirroja quería evitar, por lo que con cada avance del merodeador, ella retrocedía dos pasos.

- "De que estas celosa" Le respondió casi descostillándose de risa.

- "No Potter, estos no son celos. Esto es sed de justicia. Tu pretendes que yo me quede aquí esperándote, mientras tu vas por la vida quitándote las ganas" Una afirmación, acentuada con reproche, salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Pero en ese _maldito_ momento, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba más espacio para retroceder… solo le quedaba a él avanzar. "¿Qué pasaría si fuese yo la que se besa con todos los chicos del colegio en tus narices?, ¿eh?" Pero la cara de él no se inmuto. Solo estaba a tres pasos de ella, cuando Lily se dio cuenta del porque. "¡Ah!, ¡es cierto!, es por esa maldita _lista_" Fingió sorpresa mientras una risa contagiosa salía de su boca. ", pero según tengo entendido, _Will_, no sabe nada de eso." La cara de James, iba perdiendo su alegría, para ir endureciendo sus dientes y oscureciendo sus ojos, mientras que ella hacía un especial y lento énfasis en el nombre del joven y ponía su mejor pose sensual (_marca restringida de Lily Evans_). "Así que no le molestará llevarme con él esta noche, es más, creo que va a estar encantado" Imaginando que quien recorría con los labios _su_ boca, _no_ era Will, se dispuso a salir, justo cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a darse vuelta y quedar pegada entre el merodeador y la pared, cuyos ojos habían tomado una tonalidad más oscura, y su voz se ahogaba con su propia rabia.

- "¿Quieres que te diga lo que va a pasar? Vas a pasar toda la noche besándolo con tus ojos bien cerrados, entregándole toda tu pasión y amor y, una vez que terminen y abras los ojos desilusionada, y él te diga que esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, volverás a tu cuarto, para decirles a tus amigas que él no era _yo_. Bajarás a la sala común, y te quedarás mirándome por horas." Lily se quedó escuchando con la boca abierta, mientras que su aliento rozaba sus labios. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando él se acercó hasta su oreja. "¿Qué cómo se que te va a pasar eso? Porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cada vez que estoy con alguien que no eres _tu_" En ese momento su mente levantó la bandera blanca y dejó que su corazón gane la guerra. Su respiración se aceleraba, y su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

- "¿Có… cómo es que… que sabes que, que yo soy mejor que, que las demás?" La preguntó Lily obligando a que sus miradas se juntasen u sus labios se rozaran. Abrieron y cerraron sus párpados, para que el resto de sus sentidos disfrutaran el festín que les proporcionaba el cuerpo del otro.

- "No lo se" Le respondió James en un susurro. ", pero lo siento."

- "Yo también lo siento", le contestó la pelirroja, al compás de sus bocas, que jugaban sin tocarse, y sus manos se agarraban del cuerpo del otro, como si fuese su única manera de no salir volando de la felicidad. "… pero ahora quiero saberlo." Y sin decir nada más, sus bocas por fin estuvieron en libertad para besarse. Fue un momento mágico, en el que el tiempo en Hogwarts se detuvo para escribir en las líneas de sus libros, un suceso que cambiará la historia, el momentos en que los retratos se juntaron para cobrar sus apuestas sobre esta joven pareja… Y ellos, ellos en su mundo: ajenos de todo y tan cerca del otro.

Mil sentimientos por segundo salían del corazón de cada uno, cuando las mariposas que _no_ existían en el estómago de Lily, cobraban vida con _el_ elixir de chocolate.

Los sentidos de James colapsaban al sentir que la boca de ella sabía mil veces mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Estaban tocando el cielo con las manos, y la tierra con los pies, dilatando cada poro de su cuerpo para poder sentir con mayo claridad las manos del otro.

La pierna izquierda de Lily, se deslizaba por la pierna de James, mientras que su mano exploraba el tajo de la pelirroja _casi_ por inercia. Su otra mano delineaba su desnuda espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Sus dedos se enredaban con la suavidad de su cabello, y la fortaleza de su espalda, sacándole la túnica que cubría su cuerpo. Se pararon por un segundo para respirar, pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenía el mismo sabor que si lo respiraban de los labios del otro. Sabían que tenían que pasar, pero no querían. Eran años de _te quiero_ callados, besos fugaces que se perdieron en el aire, sonrisas convertidas en indiferencia y dos corazones que esperaban encontrarse.

La boca de él se hundió en el espacio libre de su cuello, dejando marcas y un sendero en su camino. Su piel era suave, tersa y tenía un cierto sabor a canela que solo lograba dejarlo en la exquisita agonía de la locura.

- "James, ¡por Dios!, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó Lily en sus susurro. Le costaba concentrarse con James en su clavícula, su respiración se entrecortaba y las piernas no le aguantaban el peso del cuerpo, haciendo del desalborotado cabello del morocho, su único sustento para no _caer._

_Él_ se separó de su cuello, para mirarla a los ojos como si fuese un fantasma, como si no estuviese ahí.

- "Repítelo" le exigió automáticamente mientras entrecalaba sus palabras con furtivos besos en los labios.

_Ella_ lo miraba entre confundida y pensativa, intentando recordar que es lo último que sus labios habían soltado, que es lo que había hecho antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "Di mi nombre otra vez" le volvió a rogar _él_, descodificando inquietud en sus ojos.

- "James" pronunció ella con una risa, justo el momento anterior a que él le comiera la boca. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, para no separarse, _nunca más…_

En los pasillos, se escuchaban risas lejanas, las sombras del castillo se hacían espacio para ahogar esos besos robados sin ningún motivo…

El retrato que velaba el sueño de los reyes del colegio, dejó paso a un amor callado por años, que todos esperaban ver y tanto se hacía esperar. Una pelirroja y un cierto merodeador entraban a la sala común, sin dejar al otro poder respirar. No habían hecho dos pasos, cuando ella se chocó con el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la crepitante chimenea, y _él_ se cayó sobre _ella_.

Las brasas que se adormecían con el calor de las agonizantes llamas, le contaban a sus oídos que la noche ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para que los más chicos se fueran a dormir, pero no tanto como para que los más grandes volvieran de festejar. Eran esos cinco minutos que les daba el presente, esa transición entre el pasado y el futuro, que era solo suyo y de nadie más.

El morocho se separó de la pelirroja al sentir la ausencia de sus manos en su espalda.

- "¿Qué es lo que tienes corazón?" James todavía estaba apoyado sobre la Griffindor, mirándola con una pizca de súplica en los ojos. Tanto había esperado ese momento, que la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo, sentía que su corazón podía dejarle de latir en ese momento y no le importaría, porque había encontrado la felicidad en el brillo de dos esmeraldas.

- "Por más que me muera por no separarme de ti en lo que me queda de vida" una leve risa se escapó de los labios de James al ver la cara de fingido sufrimiento que se dibujaba en la cara de la pelirroja ",no quiero ser la culpable de que a todo Griffindor le agarre un infarto al vernos en esta posición"

El merodeador empezó a recorrer el cuello de Lily con sus besos, drogando su conciente con su perfume de mujer.

- "Pero no te importo que _yo_ me infarte cuando te vi entrar con ese vestido" murmuró entre besos con una media sonrisa delineada en su comisura derecha, al ver que no era solo él el que volvía a perderse en su piel.

- "En ese caso, _esa_ era la intención" respondió con la voz más sensual que los besos de James le dejaban dar. Las caricias pararon para que la mirada _marca registrada merodeadora_, apareciera en su rostro.

- "¿Admites que querías darme celos coqueteando con _ese_?"

- "¿Funcionó?" la mirada de Lily desafió a la de James, poniéndose a la altura de un merodeador.

- "Eso no se pone en duda _dulzura_" Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, si ellos hubiesen sido diferentes, no hubiese sorprendido a nadie de que James no hubiese podido llegara terminar esa frase, sin pasarse, por lo menos, cinco días inconciente en la enfermería; pero _ahora_, esa mirada seductora que recorría _su_ cuerpo, solo lograba que los segundo que separaban sus bocas, pasaran más lentamente. Pero la prefecta, celosa de que no le presten atención, decidió imponérsele a la enamorada, justo cuando sus labios rozaban el aliento del otro…

- "Buenas noches James" y como si su mirada lanzara escarcha, el cuerpo del joven se quedó estático, permitiéndole a las piernas de ella deslizarse hacia fuera del cómodo y muy _tentativo_ sillón.

_Él_ no era muy conciente de lo que le costaba a ella irse de ahí, pero también sabía hasta donde podía llegar si _ese_ hombre le daba un beso más. Preferiría dejarlo ahí, medio aturdido por la situación, preguntándose si estaba dormido, o su más grande sueño lo estaba soñando a él.

El taco de su zapato no había tocado el primer escalón, cuando unos _electrizantes_ dedos la habían atraído hacia un fornido cuerpo, mientras que unos dulces labios se hundían en su boca. Fue uno de esos besos que desnudan el alma y tocan lo más profundo de su corazón. Pudo haber durado treinta segundos como una hora, pero eso no hubiese cambiado lo que sentían en ese momento.

Poco a poco, hasta la misma Lily se olvidaba que su intención era subir a su cuarto y no montar un espectáculo. Sentir la lengua de James jugando con la suya, era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

- "Buenas noches pelirroja" Como la venganza es el palto frío de los Dioses, según escuchó alguna vez a alguien decir, _esta_ era su comida _caliente_ preferida. La dejó en el borde de la escalera, tal como ella lo había dejado a él en el sillón.

_Touché._

Lo último que vio, fue una capa negra doblando por la escalera de caracol, y el seco ruido de una puerta con el marco.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que _él_ no iba bajar, y ella se podía ir de la sala común sin que _él_ se de cuenta, a hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace _mucho tiempo_…

Treinta minutos después, ya se había bañado tres veces, se había pellizcado unas cincuenta más y había degustado los rastros de sabor de Lily en su boca la cantidad imaginable en treinta minutos, por tres.

- "¡Merlín!" se repetía a si mismo "esto es muy bueno para ser cierto" _Se había besado con Lily, ¡SE HABÍA BESADO CON LILY!_ Por más que lo repitiera mil veces, su cerebro no procesaba la información, es que _era muy bueno para ser verdad_ y el núm…

- "¡Cornamenta!"

James se dirigió hacia donde media hora atrás, había tirado su túnica de gala, para buscar un pequeño espejo, lo suficientemente chico para que pueda reflejar su rostro entero, pero con la medida justa para poder ver la cara de _tu_ amigo.

- "¿Qué quieres Canuto?" preguntó con desganas, una vez que un par de ojos celeste grisáceo se materializaba en el pequeño espejo.

- "¡Tienes que ver esto!" exclamó exaltado

- "¿Ver qué?" Si ya su día era_ raro_, la actitud de su amigo no ayudaba mucho

- "Bah… tu solo ven, ya sabes donde encontrarme"

Y la imagen de Sirius desapareció del espejo, con una maldición poco entendible de James.

Agarró la primera ropa que encontró, sin importarle si era suya o no, y salió de la habitación de los chicos, viendo con extraño deseo y añoranza las paredes que acogían el tesoro más grande con que él podía soñar…

Miró la desolada sala común y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si _ese_ sillón estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos, un secreto que nadie sabía… No había nadie, se veía que la fiesta se había extendido más de la cuenta. Si no hubiese sido por la responsabilidad de la prefecta, seguramente hasta los retratos que decoraban la habitación, se habrías ido de sus lienzos.

Mejor se apuraba, si no quería que Sirius le pidiera explicaciones que ni él mismo terminaba de entender.

Subió cuatro escaleras y bajó unas tres más. Traspasó un par de puertas-trampa y dijo unas cuantas palabras clave más, hasta que llegó a una sala bañada en perfume francés y túnicas de gala de seda italiana. Todos los jóvenes de Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos en esa gran habitación, cuchichiando por lo bajo, mirando con sorpresa hacia un punto que él no llegaba a ver. Cuando notaron su presencia, la dirección de sus ojos de esos, cambiaron del objeto oculto a James, y de él de nuevo hacia el punto perdido en la oscuridad.

- "Hermano," Sirius salió de la multitud para encontrarse con un desorientado James. La ropa de su amigo estaba un poco desordenada y podía ver algún que otro manchón morado aparecerse, cuando se movía su cabellera. "no se como pasó, pero... _pasó_"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

Sirius lo miró seriamente y soltó un suspiro, buscando fuerzas para decirle a su amigo lo que tenía que decirle.

- "_Alguien_ escribió _tu_ nombre en la _lista_" soltó haciendo un fuerte énfasis en la primera palabra.

James se alejó de Sirius de un salto y empezó a mirar a todos sus compañeros como si alguno le estuviese a punto de guiñarle un ojo, para así, él, lo pudiera dejar tres metros bajo tierra.

- "Cornamenta," La voz de la conciencia hizo su aparición, disfrazado con piel de cordero y alma de lobo "tranquilízate, ¿quieres?, es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos" Con unas suaves palmadas, lo guió hacia el lugar que todo el mundo observaba, abriéndose paso entre serpientes, águilas, hurones y leones…

Cerró y abrió los ojos tantas veces que se empezó a marear… _eso_ no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma o… ¡Un momento!, si lo pensaba nuevamente no sonaba tan descabellado…

Una hermosa y amplia sonrisa se desplegó por su brillante dentadura. Ahora entendía que _era verdad_ y que _siempre_ lo había sido. No se molestó en buscar a quien había sido el culpable, porque sabía que ya _no_ estaría ahí.

Giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, dejando a sus dos amigos queriendo una explicación… pero a él no le importaba, _algo _lo estaba esperando devueltaen los dormitorios, un motivo de vida, una razón para despertarse a las mañanas, un recuerdo que dibujaba un ciervo plateado, unos _labios_ que lo habían _hechizado_…

James Potter nunca más volvió a entrar en esa habitación, o eso era lo que creían los demás.

Pero si hoy en día, ustedes van a Hogwarts, ocultas detrás del retrato del Barón que nunca duerme, suben cuatro escaleras, bajan tres más, traspasan un par de puertas-trampas y dicen unas cuantas palabras claves, encontrarán esperando en silencio una habitación guardada en el olvido, en donde yace un pergamino congelado en el tiempo, en el cual se realza escrito en la parte de arriba de este, una frase que hizo que dos más dos deje de ser cuatro, y marcó la historia de un futuro cercano para algunos y presentes para otros

"_El Señor James Potter, es propiedad exclusiva de la Señorita __Liliane Evans, futura señora de Potter"_

.. que, tal vez, algún día, vuelva a ser escrito.

FIN

_Bueno, he aquí el final. Les pido mil perdones porque no subí el capítulo con anterioridad, pero una sola PC, para tres adictas a Internet… ya se pueden imaginar el resto._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, dejaron comentario (Diana y Alejandra) y la agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alertas (__Becky Jones-Kou, __Lauri Potter__, __misticfairy378, Diana y Alejandra)__. No se dan una idea de lo mucho que significa para mí. Pero especialmente le quiero agradecer a mi exprimidora, sin la cual, jamás lo hubiese subido._

_Espero poder escribir pronto, pero como odio con todo mi corazón (y espero que no sea una ofensa para nadie) que se dejen los fics inconclusos (y como me conozco), no tengo pensado subir ninguno hasta que no esté terminado o próximo a terminarse._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos!_

_XOXO_

_allabouthim_


End file.
